


This Kiss

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And I'm tagging it as such because I'm covering all my basis, Don't copy this to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Because I Can, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Can I kiss you again?" Steve asks quietly.





	This Kiss

Steve surprises him with a kiss to the soft skin of his inner thigh. Peter gasps, wriggling away with a breathless laugh. Warm work roughened hands catch him by the hips, pinning him back down under him.

"S-stop...!" Peter giggles, pushing weakly at Steve's shoulders when he is being peppered with more kisses to every bit of his flushed face that Steve can reach.

He allows himself to be pulled against his lover's strong chest. Biting playfully on the flesh of Steve's shoulder in retaliation. He turns his head to nose at the curl of blonde hair tucked behind an ear. "What's wrong?" Peter murmurs.

Another kiss, and Steve draws away, smiling down at him. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" 

Peter furrows his brows, and wrinkles his nose. Tilting his head, saying without words, 'Really?'

Steve shakes his head. Smiling ruefully as the shadowed fan of his lashes leave the blues of his eyes wide dark. Peter nuzzles into Steve's touch when he cards his fingers through his hair. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Steve asks quietly. Peter arches into him, and is met halfway. Sighing into the parting of their lips, he lets Steve relinquish control to him before he rolls them over. Now straddling him, he gentles their ardour, letting their hands meet and tangle. 

He will take Steve apart with more touches, more kisses and affirmations. He will show him love and guide him back to him, and to a safe space where he will find peace and understanding. And perhaps then, just like he always does, he will whisper his worries and woes in the soft darkness between sleep and wakefulness.

But for now, Peter is content to just kiss his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
